House Munitz
House Munitz is a very large and powerful Spaniard House of the Republic of Dresdan and is one of the three major houses in Dresdan. Of the three major houses are the most numerically superior of the three houses, and can boast the unconditional support of the entire Spanish population in Dresdan. House Munitz has always been troubled by the fact that they have found their influence always held in check by the relative weak economic situation they have found themselves in. They are one of very few houses in Central Europe who are of non-German/French ethnicity. They are originally from Hispania, making them Spanish. Most of the wives in the house are of German stock meaning the children have lost much of the hispanic look of their ancestors. House Muntiz were oringally a powerful player in the Hispanian Kingdom, and they would remain powerful after the Roman Empire took control of Hispania and made it into one of their provinces. Towards the later days of their time in Hispania they would become disalusioned over the direction of the Roman Empire and this would lead them to emmigrate out of Hispania and into Central Europe where they eventually landed in Dresdan. They would spark a large immigration of Spaniards into the region, and these spaniards became their own personal army as they were the only Spanish house that held any kind of power in the entire region. Following the fall of House Heety they would become a member of the Dresdan Triumverate, and have held that position ever since despite the fact they are much poorer then any of the other noble houses. History Early History The members of House Munitz were originally members of the Hispanian Kingdom, and migrated to the region following the capture of Hispania by the Roman Empire . When they arrived in the Dresdan area they discovered an already large city from its Numenor days, and because of this they set down roots. Under the brilliant lead of their most important member in Jestavien Munitz, the family grey extrmely wealthy in Dresdan through their monoapoly of the trade leaving the city, which is a control they still have to this day. The Four Lords The Fall of House Heety The conflict between House Bass, and House Heety eventually reached its zenith during the period of the War in Arnor, and House Bass used the confusion caused by this war to launch an attack on House Heety. Noteable Members Family Members *Walter Munitz **Sharon Munitz ***Reese Munitz ****Lois Munitz *****Francis Munitz *****Reese Munitz II. *****Franky Munitz ***** † Dewey Munitz. Killed during the Market Massacre *****Jessie Munitz. Killed during the Market Massacre ***Hert Munitz. Killed by Reese Munitz ***Thomas Munitz **** † Adellia Munitz. Killed during the Market Massacre *****Selena Munitz ******Justin Bieberwoosen *****Marcus Munitz ***** † Adellia Munitz II. Killed during the Market Massacre *** † Amelia Munitz. Died at birth * † Thomas Munitz. Died of old age ** † Telie Munitz. Died of old age *** † Brulio Munitz. Died during a fall off a roof ****Allon Pacino *****Jessica Pacino ***Adana Munitz ****Gregory Fletzmiller ***** † Jimmy Fletzmiller. Killed during the Market Massacre ******Aubrey Fletmiller *******Thomas Fletzmiller II. *******Jamie Fletzmiller *******Aubrey Fletzmiller II. Other Noteables Category:Houses Category:Spaniards Category:Houses in Dresdan Category:Houses in Europe